Huir de aquello que es inevitable
by Gracie-19
Summary: Basado en la película "Generations". ¡Spoilers!   "Lo siento, Embajador." Spock asintió con expresión serena, luchando por mantener el control durante sólo unos segundos más.


¡Hola!  
¡Aviso! ¡SPOILERS sobre _Generations_! :P

Aquí vengo con otro fanfic K/S sobre la película _Star Trek: Generations_, que vendría a ser compañero de _Marcamos la diferencia_, otra historia que podréis encontrar en mi perfil y que trata el momento de la muerte de Jim desde la perspectiva de nuestro capitán.  
He intentado explorar cómo se sentiría Spock al oír las noticias sobre el regreso y la muerte de Jim, porque sinceramente no creo que fuera fácil de digerir para el vulcano.

¡Espero que os guste y me deis vuestra más sincera opinión! :D

* * *

**Huir de aquello que es inevitable **

- Lo siento, Embajador.

Spock asintió con expresión serena, luchando por mantener el control durante sólo unos segundos más. Respiró hondo y ladeó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

- Gracias, Capitán. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos de nuevo.

Picard asintió gravemente y la transmisión terminó. Spock, respirando lenta y cuidadosamente, repasó las palabras del capitán.

Jim no había muerto en el Enterprise B. Había estado vivo durante todos aquellos años, encerrado en el Nexus con sus deseos. Con la ayuda del Capitán Picard había salido de dicho lugar y había muerto.

Las emociones que sentía eran tan fuertes que rompieron todas sus barreras, pero Spock no pudo – y, en parte, no quiso – evitarlo. Jim había sido su amigo, su hermano, su _t'hy'la_; si alguien merecía una demostración de emoción por su parte, ése era Jim. No se avergonzaba de sus sentimientos hacia Jim, ya no; se había dado cuenta de lo ilógico que era huir de aquello que era inevitable demasiado tarde.

Spock se sentó. El remordimiento, de alguna forma incomprensible para él, le oprimía el pecho y el costado, impidiéndole respirar. Spock tenía la certeza de que podría haber pasado sus días como compañero de Jim desde hacía años, aunque era incapaz de determinar en qué preciso momento Jim había comenzado a tener inclinaciones amorosas hacia él. Del mismo modo, tampoco había podido fijar el temprano instante en que Jim dejó de ser tan sólo un amigo para Spock. Por mucho que había luchado contra ello al principio, Spock se vio incapaz de mitigar los efectos que Jim tenía en él. Sus ojos, su ingenio, su sonrisa, su voz, le fascinaron irremediablemente.  
Había habido momentos en los que Spock pensó que algún tipo de interacción romántica comenzaría entre ellos, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos tuvo… valor. Spock se había avergonzado del miedo que había tenido cuando sus rostros se acercaban o sus manos se tocaban. Había tenido miedo de sus propias emociones, de la fuerza y el descontrol que significaban; había temido al miedo. Lo había resuelto razonando que él no podría ofrecerle a Jim todo el apoyo y demostraciones afectivas que él necesitaba, y que por lo tanto no eran compatibles de ese modo. Así había dejado pasar las ocasiones y el tiempo.

Era la segunda vez que Spock lidiaba con la muerte de Jim. Cuando Picard le había dicho que Jim había quedado encerrado en el Nexus la emoción le desbordó de tal forma que apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada al Capitán Picard con serenidad. 25,4 segundos más tarde, cuando le había comunicado el fallecimiento de Jim, Spock estaba seguro que sus facciones habían mostrado, en parte, sus sentimientos.

Irónicamente, una parte de él nunca había creído realmente que Jim hubiera muerto en aquella nave. Cuando el Capitán Scott le comunicó los eventos, él se había mostrado escéptico. Aunque, por supuesto, aquel pensamiento era simplemente ilógico, había resultado estar en lo cierto. Esta vez, sin embargo, no cabía duda. Jim había muerto.

Una ola de ira irracional le atravesó; ira contra Picard por no haber evitado la muerte de su _t'hy'la_, ira contra Soran por haber empezado su malévola empresa, ira contra el mismo Jim por haberse arriesgado de una forma tan ilógica. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas en aquellos momentos Jim y él estarían juntos, pasarían el fin de sus días juntos. Y esta vez Spock no dudaría, le ofrecería todo lo que tenía al que una vez fue su Capitán.

Pero era ilógico pensar todo aquello. Lo que había sucedido no podía ser cambiado.

Spock respiró hondo. Todos aquellos pensamientos ya no tenían sentido. Jim jamás regresaría, ahora ya no cabía duda. Sentir remordimientos por lo que había o no había ocurrido en el pasado era irracional, pues nunca iba a poder cambiar los hechos. La pérdida le llenaba y le nublaba la mente, pero con largas jornadas de meditación las escondería en un rincón de su consciencia. Ya lo había hecho antes, cuando tuvo lugar el accidente en el Enterprise-B. Volvería a enterrarlo, esta vez más profundamente para asegurarse de que el dolor, la ira y los remordimientos no regresaran.

Sin embargo, antes…  
La mirada de Spock se desvió hacia el tablero que ajedrez que Jim le había regalado tantos años atrás. Se acercó y cogió al rey blanco, observándolo atentamente. Y recordó; las noches en las que jugaron en silencio, las miradas de Jim, la sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, el entendimiento mutuo, la confianza que se profesaban.

Esa noche se permitiría, por última vez, pensar en Jim. Se permitiría sentir lo que había ocultado durante años. Sería honesto consigo mismo; se lo debía a Jim.

Sólo esa noche, antes de apartarlo para siempre de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Como habréis visto, todo el one-shot es muy emotivo, pero creo que a medida que va pasando el tiempo a lo largo de la serie y aún más de las películas, Spock va empezando a aceptar sus emociones (¡más claro no puede quedar en la primera película! ¡o en El precio del Fénix, el libro! o en Amok Time, o... :P). Por eso he decidido hacerlo así, espero que no lo encontréis muy fuera de su personalidad… ¡después de todo, estamos hablando de la muerte de **Jim**!  
¡Pero por supuesto, si os ha parecido demasiado podéis decírmelo perfectamente! :D

¡Un beso y gracias por haber leído! ¡Me encantaría recibir vuestros comentarios y saber vuestra opinión!_  
_


End file.
